In general, a wireless sensor network (WSN) may be configured to include sensor nodes, sink nodes which receives information collected by a sensor field constructed with groups of sensor nodes, and a gateway which routes the information transmitted from the sink nodes and transmits the information through a broadband communication network to a management control server. The sensor node (hereinafter, referred to as a node) constituting the wireless sensor network is a node which senses physical or environmental information such as temperature, sound, vibration, and pressure. In general, each node is configured with a wireless communication module, a microprocessor, a power supply module, and a memory.
The nodes constituting the wireless sensor network are installed to be distributed over a wide area due to the characteristics of wireless communication. Particularly, the nodes prepared for a disaster such fire, flood, or earthquake may be installed in a rugged area such a mountain.
Therefore, in the case where a new sensor node is to be added to the wireless sensor network or in the case where a portion of the existing sensor nodes need to be repaired or updated with firmware, there is a problem in that the sensor nodes which are distributed over a wide area need to be recalled and the repaired sensor nodes need to be installed at their original sites. In addition, there is a problem in that much time and cost are needed.